


A place to mourn and to move on

by Flowergirl2201



Category: Bridge to Terabithia (2007), Bridge to Terabithia - Katherine Paterson
Genre: Angst, Book Timeline, Canon Compliant, Hurt No Comfort, I’m writing this at like 1:00 in the morning, Leslie is dead, Post canon, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: “I miss, you nearly every day, you were my first ever real friend. My daughter Leslie she reminds me a lot of you, and it’s not just the name she has your spirt. I regret happened my actions on the day you died, I should have brought you to that museum. I often wonder what you would be know if you had lived. I think you would have been proud of me. At least I hope you would. I miss you Leslie, I’ll always miss you.”
Relationships: Jesse Oliver Aarons & Leslie Burke
Kudos: 2





	A place to mourn and to move on

**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing this at like one in the morning trying to stay awake for the new season of The umbrella academy to drop so sorry if this isn’t very good. This is actually a rewrite of my first ever fanfic(which I never posted) but I think that my skills have definitely improved.

Jesse slowly walked down the dirt road. He had ran along this road when he was a child, excited to get to the magical land that he and Leslie had created. But now he was walking down that road alone.

It had been over 40 years since Leslie had died and he had never forgotten her. He’d named his daughter after her and he’d painted so many pictures inspired by Terabithia and there adventures there. 

Eventually he got close too destination he walked over the old bridge that he’d built when he was young, it was a miracle it was in as good condition as it was in. 

He walked to the memorial he’d made for Leslie when he was a child. 

“I miss, you nearly every day, you were my first ever real friend. My daughter Leslie she reminds me a lot of you, and it’s not just the name she has your spirt. I regret happened my actions on the day you died, I should have brought you to that museum. I often wonder what you would be know if you had lived. I think you would have been proud of me. At least I hope you would. I miss you Leslie, I’ll always miss you.”

Jesse turned and walked away from the memorial sight, he crossed the bridge to Terabithia for the last time. The woods were being cut down and a development was going in there place. He would never be able to visit the place that he and Leslie held sacred again. Some how this felt like losing her all over again. But he knew that she was watching over him.


End file.
